User talk:U4Again
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User talk:MrMenCentral pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! u will b bloked 4 sokpupetin im repotin u riht nao git rekt xdd Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:18, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Born in 2000, really? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:05, January 2, 2017 (UTC) HI wut is it U4Again (talk) 04:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Du U Play Roblox You have Roblox if you have one lets play get eaten ripull minigames or natural disaster survival LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 01:10, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Yes i do! U4Again (talk) 04:12, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Play Super Blocky Ball too! I'm one of the fastest racers in that game. January 17, 1942 (age 75) 10:02, February 5, 2017 (UTC) TBFDIWP 17 I just wanted to let you know your characters need to subtract points from the contestants in episode 17 of TBFDIWP. - h≡r 17:17, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay, that's ok. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 02:50, March 5, 2017 (UTC) So are you going to subtract the points? Or should I come up with how your characters will subtract the points? - h≡r 15:00, March 5, 2017 (UTC) I think i will subtract the points. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 15:02, March 5, 2017 (UTC) WHATS THE OSC DAILY ANSURR ME 12:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC)Thuyenthegreat (talk) 12:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC) DUN' WURRY IT WULL CUM NEKST AUR 12:35, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:35, March 22, 2017 (UTC) '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' NU JK AI WULL WORK ON IT RAIT NAU 12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC)12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC) '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 12:43, March 22, 2017 (UTC) No.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:09, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ok '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 13:48, March 23, 2017 (UTC) BFWB BFWB is starting! Get ready and comment! Ok! '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 03:34, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Don't Worry, I'm Not Mad! I just noticed you put me on your "Neutral list", that doesn't make me angry. Neutral means you're indifferent on whether we should be friends or less than that. We don't have to be friends, but I'll still respect you for your reason why. Thx. Ok But by the way, you copied WeegeeEpics' message. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 06:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Challenge 1 (Youtube Play Button) do the challenge AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 10:48, June 20, 2017 (UTC)AMA k i'll do it '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 10:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion k i'll do it but it's kinda hard '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 05:21, June 25, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Danformiga/Battle_in_the_world_of_objects ok '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 05:21, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi im not inactive due to school anymore so please remove it or ill be triggered stop pots (SPAM ME HERE I DARE YOU) 10:20, June 27, 2017 (UTC) k '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 10:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 22:35, July 12, 2017 (UTC)Hey, can you add me to the friends list, please? I'm your friend. Ok. - '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 22:39, July 12, 2017 (UTC) OWITP BrownFamily1108 (talk) 13:06, July 1, 2017 (UTC)Hi, you're now in the camp replacing Minh, because he threw a tantrum in InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki's message wall. RE: Hey Sure, but I might be busy. Keep a wtvhful eye for me in Discord.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:40, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ok. - '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 12:42, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Just wanna know... Hey Unhdee! I think we should make an OC Collab! Like, an Object Show Of Some Sort. (Yes, the name will literally be An Object Show Of Some Sort.) Anyways, I came up with this. Your OCs: East Kalimantan Flag GO-JEK Logo White Pumpkin Green Ball Rede Globo My OCs Chespin Frisbee Cranberry Jibanyan Picture Pokemon Card Pack So, whaddya think? (Gimme your response by September, plz) Regards, That guy who likes Chespin. Alex0421 (talk) 20:38, August 2, 2017 (UTC) sure, i guess K. Thanks! I'm gonna get started on it once I like, leave Sunrise and charge my iPad, cuz it's about to die. I finished Episode 1. Happy birthday You happy birthday yes'm very good birthday Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 18:59, August 28, 2017 (UTC) wat btw nice message '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 01:28, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday U4Again! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Thanks! '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 01:28, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Goodbye Hey, i wanted to say goodbye, you were a true friend to me, and i appreciate it, for support and help and standing by my side, i will miss you, and never forget AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:28, November 3, 2017 (UTC) ok bye we can still chat on discord though '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 08:42, November 3, 2017 (UTC) BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 01:43, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Dude TowMater just insulted you!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:38, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Why? '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 02:05, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello :D It's me Pufferfishmax, How are you doing today? :) You're Very Awesome By the Way :D good oh and thank you -- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 01:21, June 20, 2018 (UTC) BFTWP is Back!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:26, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Molly's Back. As Marker & Stapy & Foldy 1. TGFtamagoyaki Hello, could you please remove TGFtamagoyaki's blog (Caesar cipher on BluJayPJ's artwork), I really don't want my OSC stuff to be promoted outside of DeviantART, ~ BluJayPJ (talk) 06:08, August 11, 2018 (UTC) I can a block I just a Block users RainbowBookMagic59 (talk) 00:28, October 15, 2018 (UTC) broboty Can i add a page called broboty Leafy is just very awesome ok? -- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 06:05, January 15, 2019 (UTC) hi Your avatar fits perfect with your username, also hello your leaf is awesome The Administration Page needs fixing up Yeah it’s not the best *Nemolee needs to be removed since he does not have chat mod *Chikako needs to be changed from ‘NO’ to ‘YES’ since she came back *Phuocphuc is pretty active now, so I think he should be changed from OCCASIONALLY to YES. *HollyTang has been inactive for nearly 2 weeks, so please change her to OCCASIONALLY. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:00, August 12, 2019 (UTC) uhh okay? but chikako is a male '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 16:05, August 12, 2019 (UTC) *Oops my bad --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:53, August 12, 2019 (UTC)